leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blitzcrank/@comment-25122281-20160820152946/@comment-28977071-20160828184624
I never said CC makes a good support, I said that enough CC makes a good support. If you want to argue, tell me a single example of a champ with lot of CC that is a bad support- you won't find any. CC can make champion a viable support but a quantity comes into equation as well. Quantity always does, you also wouldn't call a champion with 4 heals/shields a support if they had 2min cd and a strength of 10 HP- this only serves as exaggerated example, noone with sane brain would create such useless mechanics. CC is one of crucial abilities of support, hence is this position dominated by controllers- enchanters and disruptors. An entire subclass was created for your "non-existent" CC supports. You see only enchanters, but kill and poke lanes greatly utilize disruptors. Again, tell me a single example of heavy CC champ that is a bad support. I am not talking about meta. Just because Liss isn't played as support doesn't mean that offtank Lissandra is bad support, she is actually doing well. All Blitz' CC abilities are suitable for peel- that I can tell as Blitz is one of my most successfully played champs (I don't play him often but he just has high cheesy winrate in lower MMR). Same for Leona. If you don't use your CC for peel too, either as Blitz or Leona, you are playing them wrong. Good tank supports rarely let all their hard CC go on cd, at least one should be all the time up and ready for peel. You are interpreting my words as if I said that they have to use all CC for peel... nonsense, I never said that. A good CC support spares most of the time one CC for peel and uses the rest offensively, that's why single CC doesn't make a champion automatically good support. Support doesn't necessarily mean that you want to have your adc safe. That holds true only for single laning composition, a farm lane. Both poke and kill lane compositions do utilize pressure and a purpose of supports in such lanes is oppression. Blitz is fully pledged support, you just refuse to see that CC makes half the support, the other being buffs. That's after all why controllers are divided into the above-mentioned two categories. Blitz is qualified as support because of his massive load of CC. Anivia, Annie, Gragas, Nautilus, Poppy, Rammus, Sejuani, Sion, Taliyah and many more work well as (albeit off-meta) good supports by providing nothing but CC (and dmg of course, but who doesn't). This has little to do with dmg, you are searching for source of evil in wrong places. Blitz with 0 dmg would still be a good support. If he wants to go dmg, he has to become squishy, and that's the adequate sacrifice. The true reason why Blitz is so strong in lower ranks, isn't that he wasn't designed as support, he is designed as support. A champion that would be able to spam 4 CC effects every 0.1s perpetually during entire game, dealing 0 dmg, would absolutely be one of best supports in the world. Such simple mind experiment proves your disacknowledgement of CC as support qualifier utterly invalid. The true problem of Blitz' gameplay toxicity lies in a fact that, unlike other kill supports, he doesn't have to expose himself to any danger at all. Alistar can WQ into enemy sure, but then he appears right in the spot where he needs to expect retaliation. Blitz? No, he just grabs an opponent, safely staying amidst own team- that's the true problem behind. It's a design antipattern of how a kill support should behave, kill supports are supposed to dive into enemy team, Blitz doesn't have to. That's his real problem. But argumenting that he has no supportive mechanics at all, is a ridiculous reasoning..